


Surprise

by Anonymous



Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Skeppy forgets it's his birthday until Bad surprises him.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097348
Comments: 8
Kudos: 277
Collections: Anonymous





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!
> 
> So, it was about ten past twelve that I realised it was actually now Skeppy's birthday in my time zone. I had no plans of writing anything for it but then just thought... why not? And here we are at nearly one in the morning. It's short and sweet, and hopefully you enjoy.

With a yawn, Skeppy sat up in bed. He rubbed at his bleary eyes, and glanced around the room for any sign of his partner. The other side of the bed was empty. "Bad?" he called softly, voice scratchy with sleep. There was no response.

He pulled himself out of bed and stretched until his back popped pleasantly. Shivering lightly from the chill in the air, he padded over to Bad's closet and rifled through it until he found the other's favourite hoodie. He tugged it on, and immediately melted into the soft, warm fabric that smelled just like his demon.

He was sure to grab his headbox before he left the room, and held it under his arm as he wandered down the stairs. He made his way through their shared home.

It was unlike Bad to leave home without a note. There was no note in the usual spots, and that set Skeppy on edge. Something had either happened that had been so urgent he had no time for a note or... or Bad had just altogether forgotten about him. Burrowing further into the comforting hoodie, Skeppy reminded himself that Bad would never forget about him. That was just his insecurities talking.

He made his way into the kitchen with the plan to make himself some breakfast. Usually, Bad was the cook. But Skeppy could handle himself decently enough when Bad was away.

Placing his headbox on the kitchen side, he looked around and wondered what he could make.

He paused.

"What?" he mumbled staring at the object on the side. He walked closer to it and his eyes widened at realising it was a cake. A birthday cake.

Arms wrapped tight around his waist and lifted him up into a strong embrace. He yelped, startled, before his face broke into a wide, delighted smile. There was only one being that could sneak up on Skeppy in his own home; the one creature that held his heart safe and sound. He felt kisses press behind his ear and along his neck, and giggled from the feel.

"Bad!" Skeppy laughed. He turned in his partner's arms to look up into his eyes. "You scared me!"

"Surprise!" Bad chuckled, tail wagging behind him like an excited puppy. "I was told by Sapnap and George that humans like surprises on their birthday. I wanted to try it."

His birthday. "Wait, my birthday?"

Bad blinked, brows furrowing. "Did... did you forget your own birthday?" he asked.

Skeppy's silence was enough of an answer. Bad chuckled.

"Shut up," Skeppy replied, a little embarrassed. His face flushed red.

"Aww, S'geppy," Bad cooed, "it's okay. We've been so busy lately it's been hard to keep track of the days. Don't be embarrassed." He leaned down and peppered the human's face with little kisses until he was breathless with laughter.

Skeppy wriggled free of Bad's hold, dropping back to the floor with a light thump, and stepped away slightly. He was red faced from laughing, and he needed a moment to compose himself. He leaned against the quartz kitchen counter behind him to do so.

When he had gathered himself properly, he looked up at Bad with soft, loving eyes. "I love you," he murmured.

Bad's face lit up into a bright smile, fangs glinting in the early morning sun. It was the cutest thing Skeppy had ever seen.

He opened his arms wide and barely a second later Bad dived into the hug. A deep, rumbling purr vibrated through the demon and his tail wrapped around Skeppy's leg.

Pressing a kiss to Bad's temple, Skeppy said, "thank you, Bad."

Later, after Skeppy had smashed cake into Bad's face and a miniature food fight had broken out, the two had settled together on the couch.

"Is that my hoodie?"

"Oh, uh... yeah. Sorry."

"Don't apologise! It suits you. I was just surprised since you rarely wear my clothes."

"... I missed you when you weren't here this morning."

"S'geppy! You're too cute! Come here, I want to smother you with kisses!"

Needless to say, it was a good birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a little bit rushed but I hope you still enjoyed it!!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @kittykissesuwu ^-^
> 
> \--KK


End file.
